


Another kind of red

by The_Porg_is_not_impressed



Series: Our own house [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Two Halves of Reylo, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey, reyloweeklychallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Porg_is_not_impressed/pseuds/The_Porg_is_not_impressed
Summary: This text is part of a collection of weekly entries written for the Two Halves of Reylo Tumblr community. #ReyloWeeklyChallenge" Thank you Ben. "" Why ? "" To have me out of the storm. "He seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding in agreement. Rey intertwined their fingers and, again, he let her do it.The silence reigning in the cabin became comfortable again. They were breathing at the same pace, reveling in their closeness, gradually forgetting that it was not enough. From time to time, Ben reaffirmed his grip on her hand, and Rey felt him relax. They never looked away from each other, and it was more captivating and meaningful than the most civilized conversation.





	Another kind of red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reylo Weekly Challenge n°4 : First blood

The cold was making Rey tremble, surrounded her like a shroud. Despite the fire that danced before her, warm and captivating. Despite the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Nothing seemed to warm her up tonight. Nine months earlier, she had slept outside without trembling, while a stubborn old Jedi refused to listen her. Now it was different. She wasn’t animated by the same passion. No sense of urgency kept her in a constant condition of alert. For what she knew, the Resistance was well hidden, in safe. For now. Rey had left the base without official mission, without escort. She was alone, with the excuse of a vision granted by Force. A vision that had never existed. A lie that allowed her to come and go as she wanted, to dodge the uncomfortable questions of her friends, to remain mistress of her choices, to be free to have secrets. One secret.

Ben.

A little thrill crept along her back. A thrill of excitement, of anticipation. During a second, she forgot the bite of the wind. A smile blossomed on her face and she looked up at the sky. The stars. She felt tired of having to fight. Tired to participate in a war that was less and less sense. But thinking about Ben gave her comfort. Especially in times of doubt and uncertainty that overwhelmed her when she did not know how keep hope. The ideals of the Resistance, the prospect of a lasting peace in the Galaxy, the support of her friends, the symbol of victory over the First Order that she embodied unintentionally… all that wasn’t enough for help her not to sink.

When she was too long thinking about what she had become, she eventually even having the impression of drowning. On Jakku everything was difficult, dangerous. Except that she knew why she wanted to survive, why she faced the hell out of the desert without ever complaining. Even if the return of her parents had been an illusion. Even if nobody outside the borders of Niima knew she existed. Even if her death would have no impact on someone’s life, and that the scavengers would be happy to finally be able to plunder her AT-AT. Jakku was her world. She knew all the rules, knew the solution to each of her problems, and had only to take care of herself.

Today, at the center of a conflict of which she was a part only because she was shown impulsive, courageous and quick to want to do good, she sometimes felt lost. Lost and full of contradictions. She didn’t really know where to go, nor always what to do. However, she was following very precise plan. Her instinct told her that she was walking in the right direction. The Force sent her only good presentiments. And Ben…

The wood cracked under the flames, a piece of embers leaped out of the fire and lands on the sand, right in front of her crossed legs. Rey looked at it slowly die. When she was certain that that little spark would cause no problem, she rose to go and contemplate the horizon. The night was clear, a round and full moon reflected on the ocean, which she guessed the contours. Two hours before, Rey had admired the sunset with a certain nostalgia. And impatience. Now she felt a little bitter. Nothing was happening as expected. And she was thinking too much. Really too much.  
It was always like that. Out of a field of battle, or a situation of imminent death, her thoughts always drifted toward the Future. Since she left Jakku, it had become a kind of obsession… What would she do if the war stopped ?

She didn’t have a house anymore. No parents to wait. There was Finn, Rose, Poe and others… but she didn’t become a weight. Her friends would have their own life to rebuild in addition to helping reunify the Galaxy. They would have their own goals. But her, what would she do ? What would she become ? She couldn’t travel from planet to planet aboard the Falcon forever, even if the idea of finally exploring a universe so long fantasized had something attractive. She also couldn’t create a new Jedi Temple. She was not quite trained to teach the ways of the Force to potential students, and books stolen from Luke, although instructive, wasn’t really useful to her. She kept them preciously only out of respect and duty of remembrance.

With a sigh, Rey folded her arms. It was always easier to wait when she stood in this upright position, rocked by the field of waves that crashing against the rocks surranding the island. Ordinarily, she liked to enjoy balance prevailing around her, encouraged her to stay calm. Not tonight. Her mind would run faster than a Fathier at a gallop. She was unable to stop the run of her thoughts. After the war, she wouldn’t have anything. Nothing that would really be to her. Or so…  
From her Future, she only had than a vision with fuzzy outlines, but strangely solid and clear. After her failure on the Supremacy, after Crait, she had thought that this vision was a lie. A cruel manipulation of Snoke. She was wrong. And she was not the only one. With time, with the Bond, it had become obvious.

At the end of everything, it would only have Ben Solo with her. And it scared her. Not because she would like her fate to depend only on herself, no, she had chosen to be with him since that famous stormy night, when their hands were touching. She was scared because Ben’s choice was still uncertain. He had changed in nine months. Enough to realize that he wanted the same thing as her. She felt it. She knew it. Except that Ben was unpredictable. Like her.  
And if before she was afraid that he is sinking completely into the Darkness, burning everything in his path, now she was afraid that the new direction he was trying to hang would lead him right to death.

That was it, more than the rest, which made Rey fear the end of the war. The Future. She was not afraid to die. She was afraid of living in a world without Ben. He was constantly in a corner of her head, she feeling his emotions almost every moment, even when he thought he was silent. He had become a confidant, who knew her better than he knew himself. Wherever she was, he was with her. And she was with him wherever he went. The lie did not exist between them, and the confidence had finally been found. The affection had grown steadily since the night she had given in to her desire to touch him.

Rey could not give up on that. Not anymore. Never. She did not even know if she would be able to cope with Ben’s disappearance without going mad with grief and pain. The few times the Bond had been silent between them, she had almost become apathetic. The Force was only singing when they saw each other. When they were close.

They were supposed to be enemies, and if they were strong without each other, they were a better version of themselves than when they were fighting together, looking in the same direction.

It was Ben’s presence in the Force that gave Rey enough courage and energy to face a new day, brave the danger, protect those who needed her, and rejoice in an exceptional defeat of the First Order. He was there when she had only one desire, to curl up in bed to mourn the quiet life she would never have. A simple life, without pain, without death. A life where joy would not be short-lived, where her choices would not risk the destruction of everything she loved. A life in which her powers would not be used as a weapon, nor perceived as a political stake or a source of fear.

And Ben understood. He understood her as much as she understood him. Not just because the Force was connecting them, or because he was in a similar situation, or even because their relationship had changed dramatically over the days, weeks, months. No. The truth was that he understood her because they were the same, even in their differences. It was not just like she shared a part of her being with him, or the opposite. It was more complex. More abstract. But she could not define what it was. She could not name it. And Ben, despite all the conversations they’d had in the past nine months, had never tried to find the answer with her.

In the distance, the cry of a marine creature disturbed the tranquility of the night. Rey scanned the sky for the last time, praying that a black silhouette would disturb the drawing of the stars. But nothing happened. She had been waiting for hours in vain, at the same place where Luke had thrown his father’s lightsaber over his shoulder. Fortunately for her, he had never had the bad taste to appear as a Ghost of the Force during one of his visits to the Temple.

The body numb with cold, Rey renonced to wait for one hour longer. Sleep clouded her thoughts, making them more bitter and sad than usual. And she could not even hold the Dark Side responsible for her uncertainties. The Cave of Mirror had not called her for a long time. Sometimes she heard it whisper, but it was only to answer the song of the Light. When Rey spent time perfecting her gestures and postures of combat, she would listen to their conversation. It sounded like the echoes she heard when the Bond was activated. It was soothing. Captivating.

Now all was silence. The Porgs, noisy during the day, were silent this night. Only the ocean, the wind and the fire whispered softly to her ears.

While breathing in the sea air, Rey yelped back to the fire, which she decided not to extinguish. In case. Her gaze fell on the silhouette of her ship. A transport ship formerly belonging to the First Order. A Xi-Class light shuttle that Rose had helped her fix and modify. She had only been using it for a few weeks and was already very happy with its performances, even though it was only lightly armed. The Crow, as she had fondly dubbed it, was geared for speed, more discreet than the Falcon and now fast enough to escape any kind of threat. Except Ben’s TIE Silencer. Nevertheless, Rey had made sure to improve the shield capabilities as well as jammers of her new baby. She had not tried to pretend to be a member of the First Order, but that will not be long before she tries to do that.

For the moment, this ship would serve her mainly shelter for the night. The Caretakers had rebuilt the hut destroyed by Luke, and had only half held her responsible for the burning of the Sacred Tree, but that did not mean she was welcome here. Rey even felt that she was tolerated only because she had an affinity with the Force. It was a bit like attending strategic meetings with Finn, when every senior officer in the Resistance was looking at her oddly every time she proposed a plan that did not involve blowing up an enemy base.

She thought for a moment of the reaction of her allies if they came to learn what she was doing behind their backs. Would they still believe that what she knew about the First Order was due only to the Force? For months she had been afraid that someone would decide to follow her here, that someone would come to understand that she was betraying the Resistance every time she came to find refuge on Ahch-To, that she was lying to all those who believed in her for the sole purpose of protecting them.

Tonight, Rey was no longer ashamed to lie, nor really afraid that the truth would be discovered. She just wanted her expectations and confidence to be rewarded. Again.

While undressing, she went into the cockpit of the ship, checked the communication device. Finn wished her a good evening and found the answers she was looking for. She thanked him silently for being so considerate, apologized for the lie and saved the message. No one else had tried to contact her. Suddenly frustrated, she kicked the pilot’s seat. For a brief moment, she was tempted to reach Ben, his side of the Bond, to decipher his mood. But she gave up. She had felt thant he was distant and anxious all day, a sign that if she tried to read more of his emotions, he would push her so badly that she would have a headache.

Resigned and scarcely dressed in her undergarments, Rey went to find refuge in her quarters, a small, modest, spartan room, in which she had only wanted a bed vast enough to accommodate a man larger than the norm. She had been able to afford this fantasy because the Crow, beyond being large enough to carry six passengers, would never be used by so many people. This ship was her refuge when the Falcon was occupied by the Resistance. Even Finn had learned to leave her alone as soon as she locked herself inside.

As it was always more difficult to fall asleep alone, without a goal to reach when she woke up, Rey closed her eyes imagining that someone was watching over her with kindness.

*

It was a howl that pulled Rey from her nightmare. Her howl. In her head. In the souvenir. She knew that the sand could engulf her if she did not repair the damage caused by the storm on her AT-AT. So she straightened up on her bed. Ready to do what was necessary not to die. To not end up suffocated as in the dream. Her breath was jerky, her throat was burning, and she could not see anything because of the tears. With anguish, she thought she heard that the wind was distorting the walls of her home. She had to get back together and quickly. Otherwise she would die. She wiped her cheeks, trying to remember where her tools, her mask, her glasses were. Why did not she know how to turn on the light in her own bedroom? She uttered a groan from as wounded animal when a hand rested on her right shoulder. Her weapon was not beside her. Someone had managed to pass the traps and took advantage of the chaos to attack her. She wanted to move, to defend herself, but her legs were stuck in the sand and her whole body ached. Another hand rested on her forehead and suddenly everything stopped. The wind, the sand, the tears, the panic, the fear.

" Wake up Rey, I’m here, breathe deeply… "

She obeyed, regulated her breath on Ben’s, drinking from his presence in the Force as if he were an oasis lost in the hell of Jakku. It took several minutes before her heart rate returned to normal, but eventually she calmed down. She opened her eyes for the second time, for real, she was no longer caught between dream and reality. Her eyes fell on the blanket that was blocking her legs. She moved it away quickly, happy to feel fresh air on her skin again.

Ben’s hand, the one that was gently resting on her forehead, moved away to fall on the mattress, near her thigh. She shuddered for a moment before wiping her face to definitely clear away her horrible nightmare. She had not had such a fear in her sleep for a long time. In fact, she was sleeping badly only when Ben forced her to stay on the surface of the Bond. But it was a bit of her fault. She had become too used to diving into his emotions as in a hot spring. Even when he was angry. She kept him away from her mind sometimes, but it did not have the same impact.

Without thinking, she put her hand on his. Ben let her do it. They used to touch each other now. And they both loved the thrill that a simple contact provided.

When she was sure she had recovered her calm, Rey looked up at Ben. He was on his knees before her, yet still so tallness that he exceed her was a few centimeters. She lingered a moment on his clothes, still black, but more casual than usual. Despite his apparent relaxation, he too seemed to be slowly recovering from the nightmare episode. She could see a remnant of worry haunting his gaze as he tried to appease her with the help of the Force.

" Funny crisis, isn’t it ? "  
" You were suffocating Rey, I don’t want to laugh at it… "  
" I know, but I would like to be able to do it. It would be easier. "

Ben’s thumb began to trace small soothing circles on her shoulder. It was the kind of comforting gesture he was doing more or less unconsciously. The kind of gesture that made her want to snuggle against him, to breathe his scent. It was becoming difficult to go against her instinct to take him in her arms. But they had a tacit agreement. Respect the limits of the other. Too much contact always ended up making them uncomfortable. Or too comfortable. It was like walking on a thin layer of ice. Neither Rey nor Ben wanted to take the risk of destroying everything. Not again. Not now. War was their priority. One wrong move and everything could go up in smoke.

However they had already kissed. A single time. Three months ago. How and why this had happen? Mystery. And none of them really remembered the context. The kiss had eclipsed everything. Rey had felt whole for the first time in her life. As in their fight against the Pretorian Guard. As if they had done this together all their lives. As if the universe was back to the place. Ben had experienced exactly the same thing. This single kiss had destroyed all their certainties, breaking the last defenses that remained between them.

It was right. It was true. A foolysh hope. A dream that had so brutally upset their sense of priorities that it terrified them. It was because of this kiss that Ben had practically succeeded in destroying their connection, leaving Rey unable to eat or sleep for a week, until they were both so bruised by the loneliness and that the Force had reconnected them continuously for two days and one night.  
Since this kiss, she and Ben were limited to evidences of affections that did not go beyond a caress on the cheek. When they talked about a subject that had nothing to do with war, family, or Jakku, they also avoided clarifying the nature of their relationship.

And this situation became heavy. Very frustrating. Death could strike any time, their plan could fail, the Resistance and the First Order could designate them as traitors before they could end the conflict. Absolutely everything could happen from that moment of their existence. There was despair where only peace of mind had its place. It was not right.

Ben clenched his jaws, Rey frowned. The Force crackled between them. This was often the case when they were upset by the same thing, but not one by the other. At that moment they were on the same wavelength.

The atmosphere had become so dense that even a non-user of the Force could have feel it.  
Why should we always be restrained from being what we want to be?

The question sounded so loud and so suddenly in their respective minds that they heard the other’s voice echoing in their own head.

Ben tried to get away from the bed, like he was hitting by lightning. Rey could only hold him back only because she was already holding his hand. She herself trembled with all her body. They had not shared such a moment of discomfort since the interrogation on Starkiller Base. Reading each other’s emotions, feeling and interpreting their mood, allowing themselves to have certainties about shared thoughts, that was nice, a real pleasure at times. But to invade a mind so suddenly and involuntarily was really unpleasant. Even if they shared exactly the same information, even if the Bond made this intrusion less indelicate.

As he could not put a physical distance between them, Ben strengthened his mental wall, without touching the Bond. Rey imitated him, without trying to hide her pain of feeling him so far when he had only rarely been so close. She wanted him to come back to her. In every sense of the term. But she also wanted to avoid embarrassment.

" Thank you Ben. "  
" Why ? "  
" To have me out of the storm. "

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding in agreement. Rey intertwined their fingers and, again, he let her do it.

The silence reigning in the cabin became comfortable again. They were breathing at the same pace, reveling in their closeness, gradually forgetting that it was not enough. From time to time, Ben reaffirmed his grip on her hand, and Rey felt him relax. They never looked away from each other, and it was more captivating and meaningful than the most civilized conversation.

After a while, Ben seemed to realize that he had come closer. That their faces were really too close. That their noses almost touched each other. Like the last time. Like always. Rey was drowning with delight in the Ben’s eyes whe she remembered that she was the one who had initiated their first kiss. She was always attacking the first. Tonight it was up to Ben to decide. She would ask nothing, take only what he would be able to give, while hoping to return it without restraint. However she would allow herself only one thing, pronounce his name and nothing else.

" Ben… "

It was only a whisper. Hardly a breath actually. But that made him react. As if he finally came out of the fog. In an instant, his lips were on hers. Sweet. Hot. Hungry. She did not know how much his lips had missed her before tonight. Ben was all she needed. The Bond was singing between them. More than ever. And she needed Ben. And Ben needed her.

With a delighted moan, she let go of his hand to put her arms around his neck, caress his hair, draw him against her. Ben responded by hugging her waist gently, bringing her closer to him effortlessly. He made her feel light, and she loved it.

When they had to resume their breaths, they remained closely entwined. Forehead against forehead. And there was no regret in their eyes. Not this time. This time there was only desire. The love. So much love that they could not contain it anymore. They did not want to hold it back. They were ready to accept it. The Bond was now singing so loudly that they could hear nothing but their breaths, the beating of their hearts. The universe did not exist anymore. The Galaxy was not even a memory anymore. For Rey, there was only Ben. For Ben, there was only Rey.

Once again, their lips met, then their tongues. It was like a duel. Like a dance. But none of them allowed themselves to take without sharing. They gave. Again and again. More they hugged, more hungry they were. There was no fear, or apprehension. They trusted each other, without judgment, and they were learning together.

Soon, the need to be skin to skin became so compelling that Rey wanted to tear Ben’s clothes off. She was already practically naked and aware of the imperfections of her body, but strangely, she did not care. It was Ben’s body that had her full attention and interest. And Ben wanted her with the same way. He wanted her so much he was holding back. He was hesitant. To encourage him, Rey called his name, stroked his face, his chest, his abdomen, ran her hands under his shirt, nibbled his lower lip. Several times. He ends up relaxing completely, accepting her initiative without trying to stop her.

Feeling Ben, a real force of nature, shivering under her fingers, galvanized Rey, filled her with joy and excitement. It was so nice to venture into the unknown with him, to try to guess how he wanted to be touched, to understand her own desires. They had the instinct that tell them what to do. But instinct had only a practical, almost primitive aspect. When Ben was tracing a path of kisses from her lips to her neck, and lingered there because he knew it was good for her, it was the Bond who spoke. It was the love and devotion they had for each other.

They did not speak. Talking would break the spell, and anyway, they did not need it. Each of their gestures, their sighs, their kisses were passionate statements, words of tenderness. And it was better than the sweetest of music.

When Ben agreed to let himself be undressed, when he joined her in the bed while ridding her of her underwear, Rey was already shivering so much pleasure and desire, that her body reacted to the smallest of contacts. Ben had only to blow on her skin to make her moan with ecstasy. Himself was in a similar condition, venerating the least of her caresses, the smallest of her kisses.  
It was so good that they no longer wondered why they had waited so long to share such intimacy. There was no more painfull Past. No more uncertain Future. Just that moment of grace that none of them had ever known. Rey was just Rey. Ben was just Ben.

They were close. Closer than ever. Their hands and their lips were everywhere. They caressed, nibbled, sucked, licked, without eagerness. Neither he nor she wanted to hurry. They had all night in front of them. Nothing would disturb the peace of the moment because nothing existed outside of them. Each of their senses were invaded by the presence of the other. Why go too fast after waiting so long ?

They took the time to get to know each other, to tame each other. The seconds were stretched like minutes. The minutes had became hours. And the hours were changed to eternity. A delicious eternity. And they had not joined their bodies. Not yet.

Ben’s mouth, which was between her breasts, came back to her lips to claim another kiss. Slow and languorous. By reflex and burning with desire, Rey clung to him, encouraged him to place his hips between her thighs, and thought to die of desire by feeling him against her. He was so hard and she was so ready to welcome him that it was almost painful. They moaned in unison, delighted by this new form of contact. The kiss stopped and they stared at each other for a long time. They could still stop everything. They just had to said no. But everything was fine and they knew what they wanted. They shared a shy smile. Before their bodies become one.

Ben was careful. Soft. Rey knew that he was capable of such sweetness, but it always amazed her to see him do it. To be the one for whom he displayed treasures of tenderness. He was not moving yet, letting her get used to his presence in her. They did not leave each other’s eyes, as they discovered this strange and pleasant sensation of no longer be alone in their bodies.

Rey did not hurt, she just felt a little tight, but she was so good with Ben’s weight on her that her momentary discomfort was becoming secondary. The man who was once her enemy was in adoration in front of her, looking at her as if she were his only priority, and that seemed so right that she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. Tears of pure happiness. Ben drove them off his fingertips, without worry, with a disarming smile. He knew how she felt. He felt it too. She called him for a kiss and, judging they had enough waited, she gently moved her hips to convince Ben to move in turn. He obeyed, and an indescribable pleasure soon seized their beings.

They made love slowly, savoring every second. The sighs became calls. Rey was soon unable to pronounce anything but Ben’s name, and he could only answer by pronouncing hers.  
At one point, without their paying attention, they were in each other’s heads again. But it did not hurt anymore. It was strange. Like the union of their bodies. And it was good, and right, like finding its twin flame after centuries of separation. Where was Ben starting ? Where Rey was finishing ? It did not matter. Who was Ben? Who was Rey? It did not count anymore.

Darkness and Light. Light and darkness.

Ben was Rey and Rey was Ben. And they should not separate anymore. Never again.  
They shared an orgasm that made them see stars, even though the cabin had no window. Rey wrapped her legs around Ben to prevent him from withdrawing, even though he did not intend to. She wanted to keep him in her as long as possible. She did not want him to walk away. Even if he did not intend to move.

Making love together had been like make one with the Force. Like breathing for the first time. How could they survive on without the other now ? How did they do it before ? After all this years of wandering, they were finally whole, finally at home.

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey, gently pulling her with him as he rolled onto the back. Huddled against his chest, she listened to his heartbeat. They were just beginning to catch their breath, and the Bond shone so brightly that it would make them blind if they could see it.

Ben gently massaged her neck, playing lazily with her hair. He loved when she untied them. Rey smiled, caressing his skin as she savored each of his shivers.

They did not want to sleep. Not when tomorrow seemed so far away.

*

Before even opening her eyes, Rey looked for Ben in the bed. But her fingers only met with emptiness. Her companion was gone. Or had never been there. She felt the mattress. The sheets were cold where Ben was lying yesterday. A plaintive moan escaped her. She knew she had not dreamed. Ben had probably not left her voluntarily, even thougt she lived his absence like a little treason. She sat down, winced slightly. She had aches in unlikely places, yet, for no apparent reason, she was full of desire again. Ready to receive all the affection of Ben.

As she did not want to get dressed, she got up with the blanket draped around her body. It was there that she noticed the small red mark on the white sheets. She was not embarrassed, not for a single second. It was natural. And, for what she knew, this blood was the only one that she and Ben had made flowing without pain, without regret. With joy.

Rey could not hold back a smile as she felt Ben calm and appeased on his side of the Bond. In a way, he was still there when she woke up. She quickly changed her bedding before venturing out of the ship. Barefoot and little dressed.

The sun was already high in the sky and the weather was quite nice this morning. Ahch-To, this raw beauty, neutral and so far away from the war, was really the most peaceful place she knew. She understood why Luke had chosen this place as the last home, why she always ended up coming back, why Ben became more temperate and calm when he came to find her. Here, where Darkness and Light coexisted in peace, it was easier to reflect, to meditate, to live and to love.

By making run away the Porgs that trying to climb the Crow, Rey noticed that the fire lit the day before was still burning in the center of it stone circle. That was strange. Looking up again, she finally realized that the TIE Silencer was there too, a few meters away of her. It should not have been a surprise, after all, she had come here only to meet Ben and exchange information about the next actions of the First Order. However, the events of last night had turned her thoughts upside down.

As she walked toward Ben’s ship, she saw him coming back, no doubt, from the Jedi village. He had changed clothes and his hair was wet, a sign that he had found a way to wash without the Caretakers coming to disturb him. Sometimes she wondered if this creatures were aware that the Supreme Leader was walking freely across their precious island, if that was the reason they leave him alone…

When their eyes met, she thought he was apprehensive of her reaction. He must have thought she was going to shout insults and threaten to castrate him with his own Lightsaber, for what he did to her last night. That whould explain why he had left her alone in a cold bed. Or not.

She saw him smile. Really smile. She could almost hear the beginning of a discreet laugh.

" Your imagination is really strange Rey. "  
" So what ? If you didn’t fear of my reaction, why did you leave without a words ? "  
" You still slept, not me, I didn’t want to disturb you. "

He finished his sentence by caressing her cheek. She savored this mark of attention with a benevolent smile. They had made love, but Ben kept touching her as if he thought she was going to disappear. It was comforting to know that she was not taken for granted. And this simple caress made her want to go back to bed with him. But the night was over and they were running out of time. Except that she did not want to break the magic of the moment. So, she put her hand on his and pressed it harder against her face.

" You were late yesterday, why ? "  
" Not now Rey. "

She was about to protest, to get a little angry at not having an answer now, but her belly gurgled loudly. So she nodded. And blushed.

" Okay…fine… we’ll resume this discussion after breakfast. "

If Ben was relieved to have a reprieve, he hid it nicefully. Slowly, he let his eyes rest on her feet, go up along her legs, linger on her belly and the curve of her breasts, before returning to her lips, her eyes. She did the same, even though his perfect body was hidden by clothes.

" Do you intend to go fishing wearing a simple woolen blanket and your virtue ? "

She burst out laughing, and was more than pleased when Ben silenced her with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment, it is always a pleasure. ^^  
> I said that English is not my mother tongue and I don't have a Beta reader, so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> If you want, you can find me on my main blog; til-lyanae.tumblr.com


End file.
